minherofandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
(See also Minion Skills) (To know which minions learn which skills, see the Skill Distribution) Introductory Facts Most skills fall into groups of 5 levels of power ; within such a group, the versions are named after two models: *N°1 (all passive skills except Taunt) : **skillname1 **skillname1 Lv.2 **skillname1 Lv.3 **skillname1 Lv.4 **skillname1 Lv.5 *N°2 (all active skills except Energize and Invigorate) : **skillname1 **skillname1 Lv.2 **skillname1 Lv.3 **skillname1 Lv.4 **SkillName2 (a more "dramatic" version of the skill's name) Now, some lapses to the nomenclature appear in the game. First, since a minion cannot -most of the time- learn the whole group of a given skill of its', some levels of some skills just never appear in the game, so the player doesn't get to know their exact numeral properties (nor their lv.5 skill name). Examples: Wild Lance Lv.4, Platinum Lv.5, or Titan Heal Lv.1. There also are some skills that are kind of "under-developped" in-game (only one or two levels are available), like Wild Tackle, Bone Crunch, or Alloy Coat Lv.1 and 2'''. Secondly, there are even skills that consist of one single level within the core of the game, namely '''Stun and Purge. (Well, you could consider it normal for them to have only one level, since they have a 100% efficiency rate in what they do.) And lastly, there is something odd with certain lv.5 skill names ; it looks like the name would belong to another group... or it actually does ! I mean, come on ! The Undead skills include two lv.5 called Flesh Trap, one in the Skin Trap group and the other one in...the Demoralize group ?! As this one has nothing to do with "flesh", I surely think it is a mistake, and consider that Skin Trap Lv.5 is the "true" Flesh Trap. Plus, I find it misleading that Roar Lv.5 is also called Demoralize. Same for Reflect Damage lv.5 called Diamond Skin, name of the five levels of the stronger Armor passive skill... There are also the cases of Earth Shield and Demonic Sacrifice : Steel Shield is Earth Shield Lv.5 (as well as Earthly Fortitude Lv.5, but this one has to be wrong) but I wonder if it wouldn't fit Metal Shield Lv.5 better (although this one already has another fitting lv.5 name: Solid Plate). And Forced Repair certainly fits the Forceful Heal Lv.5 (not available in-game) more than the Demonic Sacrifice Lv.5, if you ask me... (Oh, and for Destabilize Lv.5, the game reads Tetectonic Shift... ಠ_ಠ ...In my opinion, there is no way this can be serious. It HAS to be "Tectonic Shift" with a typo.) Anyway, there are other examples, and I have noted them with a question mark "(?)", on the side of the ones I thought were misplaced. Now, let's go for the lists. (The following contribution is by Txpot:) ''There are skills that are unused but should work in the game. Most of these skills have been filled out completely, but are highlighted in italics with a strikethrough because they are unobtainable. All data for those skills come from the action script "AllBaseMovesContainer.as" ''(From another contributor:) Following Txpot's initiative above, I allowed myself to do some testings by editing the flash data of a saved game, in order to try and reveal more of the hidden moves ; and voilà: the list is now complete ! (Edit to previous contribution:) As an added bonus, we even get to discover moves that were totally unknown (or at least, strictly unavailable in-game) ! I listed them in a "Unobtainable" section at the end of this page. (Also, I moved Desperation there for consistency.) Passive Passive skills have no type. They increase your minions' stats, or give them a constant bonus in battle. Most of them have 3 skill-line variants: one of moderate strength ("weaker"), one of higher strength ("stronger") and one of low strength affecting the whole team during battle ("group"). Exceptions to this are: Taunt, which consists of one skill-line; and Focus/Concentration which don't have a "group" equivalent. Normal These skills mostly consist of low energy skills. Most of these aren't very powerful, but you can use them more often or when your energy is low. Even more so, the Desperation skill is to be used when you are too short on energy to use any move (or if all available moves are on cooldown). Edit: Desperation has been moved to 'Unobtainable Skills' (end of this page) since it actually has no type (and cannot be "learnt"). Important: There is a strategy-breaking bug with the Invigorate skill-line: When targeting one of the caster's teammates, it will always and only restore the caster's energy instead of the teammate's, as if the caster had targeted itself. Thus, the skill is worth no more than the equivalent Energize skill, and therefore disallows many kinds of medium/long-term strategies that would require the team to stay energized long enough throughout a match... '-Strong:' Holy '-Weak:' Titan Flying Good for getting rid of those enemy buffs, but the real strength to Flying is it's powerful attacks. Note: Skills that clear buffs/debuffs (here, Cutting Wind and Blow By) do not remove permanent buffs from Passive skills (like Agile Inspiration), but they seem to effectively erase the hidden buff/debuff effects that may occur in battle (such as Attack reduction from Roar, or Health augmentation from Metal Mold) ; they also clear the 'Stunned' and 'Frozen' status'. '-Strong:' Plant Water Ice '-Weak:' Electric Titan Plant This is where you'll find most of the healing skills. Plant is also the keeper of all but one of the Time Healing skills. '-Strong:' Water Earth Undead '-Weak:' Plant Fire Robot Dino Water The second best type for healing skills is here. You'll find a lot of multi-ally healing spells, but they'll cost you a lot of energy to use. Don't worry, Water also comes equipped with a bunch of energy-restoring skills to keep your healer going. '-Strong:' Earth Fire Robot Demonic '-Weak' Plant Water Electric Dino Holy Earth Main multi-target type. With some good defense boosters and a couple mass hit skills, Earth type is always a good one to have. They generally make great tanks. '-Strong:' Flying Fire Electric Dino '-Weak:' Plant Water Earth Undead Ice Freezing, Shielding, and reducing enemy armor. That's what Ice does. The best in those 3 categories are useful to have if you're having trouble beating someone. Note: The 'Frozen' status entirely prevents the affected minion from acting, on its turn ; the minion has a chance (50%?) to thaw automatically each turn. '-Strong:' Plant Dino Titan '-Weak:' Ice Fire Fire If you like time damage, Fire is for you. Most skills here have or are time damage. (Note: there is a small "misprogram" in the game, regarding the status-affecting skills '''Inflame' and Kindle : when using one of the two in battle, the actual icon displayed is the other one's, even if it appears at the right time and place...) '' '-Strong:' Plant Ice Robot Undead '-Weak:' Water Fire Demonic Electric Either going to do lots of damage or hardly any. This is the roulette type. A bunch even have skills with reduced accuracy. You can find some stun skills here as well. Note: The 'Stunned' status has a chance (50%?) to prevent the affected minion from acting, each turn ; it seems to last for an indefinite number of turns. '-Strong:' Flying Water Robot '-Weak:' Earth Electric Dino Robot Good damage for low energy, no negatives, and excessively balanced (in offense). Some good multi-target attacks as well. '-Strong:' None '-Weak:' None Dino Some powerful attacks, but they tend to come with negatives. '-Strong:' Plant Electric Robot '-Weak:' Earth Ice Undead Similarly to Fire, Undead has a lot of time damage skills. However, most of the other skills here come attached to the nasty recoil effect. '-Strong:' Normal Earth '-Weak:' Plant Fire Undead Demonic Holy Demonic Welcome to the last ditch skill type. Normally, exhaustion can end up killing the minion; but if you use those powerful exhaustion skills to defeat that last enemy at full health, then the exhaustion doesn't matter. When you're down to your last minion facing the last enemy, Demonic skills can win you the match. '-Strong:' Normal Plant Holy '-Weak:' Fire Undead Demonic Holy If you are having trouble with your minions getting debuffed, Holy can help. This also mixes well with a healer, with their healing skill boosts. Note: Skills that clear buffs/debuffs (here, Purge and Cleanse Darkness) do not remove permanent buffs from Passive skills (like Agile Inspiration), but they seem to effectively erase the hidden buff/debuff effects that may occur in battle (such as Attack reduction from Roar, or Health augmentation from Metal Mold) ; they also clear the 'Stunned' and 'Frozen' status'. '-Strong:' Undead Demonic Titan '-Weak:' Normal Flying Holy Titan You have a few skills that deal ~100 damage, that by the time you need to worry about the cooldown, the fight should be over. Also comes with some good healing skills. '-Strong:' Ice Dino Titan '-Weak:' Earth Holy Unobtainable Skills Skills in this last section are unavailable through minion learning. They exist in the game data, but didn't make it into actual gameplay ; or were exclusive to certain specific situations (like those "Extra-Move Stones" in some matches). Note: The index number for the skills has been added here for information. If you are curious about the index numbers of regular skills, see Skill Distribution. Comment: Used as "last resort" move for any minion unable to use a skill on its turn. Comment: (Unused.) Just like the bugged Invigorate, this skill does not restore energy to allies; only to the user. (So there is definitely no actual way in the game of restoring energy to teammates mid-battle...) Comment: Used by the "Extra-Move Stones" in some special matches. (Obviously, restrictions of charge and energy are irrelevant in this case.) When used (experimentally) by a minion, this skill appears to behave unproperly in the case of a match with Shield Stones: the skill will (correctly) only target a reduced number of opposing minions depending on the number of shields, but then it randomly targets those minions while ignoring the shields (sometimes hitting a protected minion for no damage). Comment: (Unused.) Comment: (Both unused.) Comment: (Unused.) This skill looks rather unfinished (and dumped) for the reasons that it is quite simplistic, has an oddly-chosen borrowed icon, and has essentially no animation: the user moves normally at the time of casting, but then nothing visual ensues ; there is only a sound effect, the basic "tap" noise (heard for example with the Wild Lance skill). Nevertheless, the skill does work. Remark: Skills #135 to #139 in the move index are still unknown, because they just won't show up to experimentation. (In fact, they even glitch the save, preventing from loading the saved game.) But, perhaps they would stand for a missing skill-line, like an hypothetic "group" skill of '+Critical Chance' (the one lacking in the Passive table)(something along the lines of "Focusing Inspiration"...) ; or they might be related to one of these two unused skill icons present in the game data: Category:Gameplay Category:Strategy Category:List